One (character)
)}} One, or 1, is the small red Numberblock. She is the main protagonist. One first appears in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers. Appearance One has a small red cube body with an eye on the front and a mouth. She also has two arms and two legs and has a number 1 on top of her. She appears in all except for seven of the episodes and has the most appearances. Personality 1 is sweet, curious, helpful, friendly, bubbly and clever. She loves finding things that are alone and normally calls them "one of something", while the other Numberblocks call something alone "a'' something" (e.g 1 would call one bee ''one bee while the other Numberblocks would call it a'' bee). She sometimes feels sad since she only has one block, which means she can do fewer things than the others. Episode Appearances *All except seven. Total number of appearances: 83 Quotes *"1 wonderful world, and 1 me!"'' *''"You're amazing!"'' Trivia * On Halloween 2017, a pumpkin was carved in the shape of Numberblock One. * 1 is the first Numberblock to not be made of other Numberblocks. The second being Zero. ** This is because 1 fell from the sky as a small block until it turned into her. * There is a fanmade Numberblock posted on Twitter called "Zero point Five (0.5)" / Half (1/2) who resembles 1, but it is half 1's size and has no arms. ** There is also a prototype design of Zero that heavily resembles 1, but it has an almost transparent block. This design was by Arifmetix. * 1 is the first Numberblock to ever be seen in the show. * 1 was originally white with black limbs and two eyes that resemble the eyes of Alphablock A or B from Alphablocks. Her Numberling was also in serif. * 1 is the first square number, cube number, triangle number, and polygonal number to appear. * 1 has the most copies shown at the same time, being 40, beating her previous record at 10 1's. * 1 is similar to the Pudding Monsters, due to them being small, red and are cyclopses. They also have the ability to become bigger characters by fusing. * In the Alphablocks episode UFO, An "Alphablock 1" appears during the episode. Some fans referred to it as a "Numberblock" and the term was eventually used for this show. * 1 is the first Numberblock to not be able to change her shape. The second being 0. ** However, she can morph into 3D shapes, such as a frustum, as shown in "Hiccups". ** Apparently, One cannot sleep without her one-eyed teddy bear, as stated in Heist. Gallery Has its own page. Category:Characters Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Cube Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Pentagonal Numberblocks Category:Hexagonal Numberblocks Category:Heptagon Numberblocks Category:Octagonal Numberblocks Category:Tesseract Numberblocks Category:Biquadratic Numberblocks Category:Males Category:Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks Characters Category:Pyramid Numberblocks Category:^2 numberblocks Category:^3 numberblocks Category:Upcoming